F-it
by Childish Sadism
Summary: "Making decisions at two in the morning might not be the best idea ever, but it turned out it was the best idea I have ever had in a while." In which Vanitas is dragged to Axel's birthday party by Sora and his thirst for Ventus is somewhat very depressing, but not really. He just really likes Ventus and having a crush on him for so many years might not give him much room to think.


What even is this who knows. There is smut.

It is Ven/Vani fyi in case anyone doesn't really like that. I guess...

Fic is PoV from Vanitas, enjoy my horrible humor.

This was gonna be a Halloween party at first and then I switched it and now I'm going to get yelled at but idc.

Warnings: grammar and mistakes.

* * *

Any idea sounds like a good idea when you are starving at two in the morning and your brother offers you greasy fast food as an offering for a request. Usually I would flat out deny Sora's requests given the fact that he is weird as he is and I don't want him thinking I'm willing to jump onto that train any time soon, but this time I was not just hungry but too tired to get up and find myself something to eat. After a long shift at work, all I wanted was to remain comatose on top of my bed with my headphones on as my stomach kept complaining, meaning that food was not an option for me until my brother showed up with food, what was he doing out so late? I don't know, why was he out so late? Probably nailing his boyfriend, I don't know, I don't ask him questions. All I cared about was the bag of food that was being waved in front of me, even though Sora was smiling like the damn Cheshire cat and I knew he was plotting something. Why else would he waste seven dollars on me when he usually has to beg me to use my shampoo because he sucks at handling any type of cash and never has enough money for all the shit he needs.

Now, why was I contemplating all of this? Probably because I was still trying to figure out how the fuck he got me to say yes. How did I ended up in Roxas's house with music blasting so loud I could hardly hear myself think. I sold myself for some burger and fries and now I am paying the price. The request wasn't just any request, no, it was something that Sora knew for sure I was going to say no to. He wanted me to attend to Roxas's boyfriend's birthday party, which for some reason that I didn't ask was being host in Roxas's house. Yeah, thanks Sora, nothing like being surrounded by loud obnoxious music and drunk college kids. I mean it's not like alcohol is bad, I myself like it, straight though because I hate sipping on drinks until I feel like throwing up from how much juice I drank not because of the alcohol. Girly drinks suck.

Ah, but yes, this is how I ended up in this house filled with college kids like myself. I survived my midterms for this, I am suffering through the holy day shopping for this, this is what I live for. I hate my life.

I am somewhat being a pessimist though, yeah its loud, yeah people are acting stupid, but everyone that I know is here and its kinda rare for us to see each other during the busy testing period and then the holy day season. I am not the most social person in the world, unlike my brother, but that doesn't mean I hate having friends, I just don't like to deal with this many at a time, especially when they are drunk, and very hype...and is that Axel climbing on one of the walls acting like spider-man.

"Jesus fuck Axel, I swear to god if you break anything I am going to tear your hair off!"

Roxas yelling through the crowd definitely confirms that it was indeed Axel trying to climb one of the walls. I hope he does break something though, just because it would be hilarious...Yeah I would probably laugh at that, it would make my day or night, whichever.

I had been so busy "sulking" as Sora would put it, to notice what was going on with the party at the moment. Axel was now being dragged away by Roxas who did not look very happy at the moment. Jokes on him though because that's his boyfriend and he's stuck with him through the whole night, that's what he gets for trying to be sweet and throw him a birthday party in his house. The blond was yelling at the red head and pushing him towards Saix and Xemnas who were now apparently stuck babysitting him, cute. Sora was sitting with Riku, what a surprise, and Kairi and Xion, if it wasn't because I was still not done sulking I would have probably joined them but given the fact that I was still pretty mad at my brother and his stupid ideas, I opted to stay in my spot on the couch, where no one dared to sit because by god I would like them to try. This is my property for the remainder of the party.

It was hard to see the people in the middle of the large living room, mostly due to the pretty large crowd that were dancing to the music, it also didn't help that the lights were off or dimmed down. I wasn't even gonna bother with that whole deal, I had other people to spy on to waste my time with that crowd. It was at the very far back that someone else caught my eye though, this time it was Roxas' twin brother and his group of friends. I hadn't seen them in a while, then again if I wasn't at school I was at work so I didn't really have much spare time to see anyone, but at least I wasn't broke like my brother, that feels good.

It was pretty embarrassing to admit, but I had been crushing on Roxas' brother for as long as I can remember. Roxas became Sora's friend in kindergarten and of course I was there too and that meant Ventus was there and oh, the joys of having four twins in the same class. Even though we were fraternal twins and Roxas and Ventus were identical. Point is, that we have known each other for a long time and during junior high I realized I liked Ventus and that's when I also realized that dick was pretty attractive, and I was a confused mess for the longest time. Yeah dick looked tasty, but vaginas were supposed to be the real deal, right? Or so I thought back then. I had to hide my sexuality for the longest time because I just wasn't sure what to make of it, our dad sure as hell never talked to us about sex and mom was long gone. It wasn't until high school and the magical sex ed that I realized what being gay meant, and it was also when I met the homophobes and such. I was happy not to be confused anymore but now I was stuck in the closet because I was scared of pretty much everyone around me. I wanted to have a relationship like everyone else but I was afraid of the backslash, eventually during my sophomore year I realized that "fuck it!" was the best way to live my life.

But what if things go wrong? Fuck it.

You could lose friends for this. Fuck it.

What if people talks shit about you? Fuck it.

People could reject you! Fuck it!

Fuck everything. I found friends that accepted me, I also realized I wasn't the only one that wasn't straight, unfortunately during my little adventure of self-discovery Ventus was already dating someone, a girl. That means no-homo, that means not a chance, that means pussy instead of ass. I was out, strike three before even trying. I remembering sulking for months but I eventually decided to give myself some room to breathe and started dating other people, some relationships were good, some were horrible but all in all, they made me feel confident of who I was and my preferences. Pretty fucking neato.

Unfortunately my flashbacks were somewhat cut short when I realized a pair of very blue eyes were looking back at me. Oh shit, I was staring, for how long? Maybe I can pretend I was looking at the cat next to him, no, not Aqua, the actual cat behind him, what was his name? I can't even remember I just know that he's fat and funny looking. The sudden panic on my face must had been pretty clear because I could see Ventus laughing from the corner of my eye. Urg, his laugh is so cute though. I'm going to kill Sora for this, I swear, not only am I stuck at a party but also have to be reminded of a hundred year old crush.

"OH MY GOD! Axel I swear to god, Cloud is going to murder me!"

Yeah, I definitely heard something breaking, time for me to go hide upstairs and hope not to be in the path of Roxas' anger. I have been to Roxas house plenty of times, hell we kinda lived here during summer in junior high and high school, so I highly doubt he'll mind if I'm hiding upstairs in their game room. I can't help but to laugh on my way there because now Saix is freaking out and Axel is freaking out and Roxas looks like he is about to set them both on fire. Odd, I thought his boyfriend was the pyro of the two, goes to show that looks are deceiving.

The upstairs is empty and off-limits from the look of it. I was expecting a couple of people to at least try to sneak in just to have some privacy, aka make out and hump each other. Heh, that's always fun. I claim yet another couch as my own and lay down there with my phone in my hands, not like I can text anybody, everyone's here already and I don't feel like playing any games, the music downstairs is just so distracting. Maybe I can hide in Roxas' room and play with his games, so far that's the best idea I have had this whole night, and with that in mind I lazily crawl off the couch to head over to Roxas' room. I keep looking at my job's emails as I'm walking, my attention on my phone as I let my feet drag me through the well known hallways, that's until I bump on something, or someone.

"Eh! Sorry, I thought you saw me."

Oh, it's Ventus.

Ah, shit it's Ventus.

I accidentally almost ran him over. He's smiling and looking a little bit out of it, he was probably drinking with Aqua and Terra, that's so odd, just the mental picture confuses me.

"What are you doing upstairs?" He gives me a confused look and a raised eyebrow, almost hinting like I was doing something wrong.

"I was just trying to run away from the party." Yeah, be honest, and a dick, because it doesn't sound rude at all to talk about how you didn't want to be part of the party his brother took time to make, fuck I'm bad at this.

"Reeeally? I thought you were trying to sneak around with someone here." He laughs and shakes his head. Ventus is looking back at me, looking too giggly and happy and god I'm so lame, I just want to say that he looks good but I have to stop myself from being stupid again.

"Nah, I'm just not feeling the large crowd, you know how I do..." I chuckle, mostly out of my own nervousness than anything else. "What about you? What are you doing here?" It is kinda suspicious that he's upstairs when just a couple of minutes ago he looked so happy to be with his friends.

"Oh, I was just going to go change shirts. Your dear brother spilled his drink all over my clothes when he was trying to pet our cat. Apparently he forgot she doesn't like tummy rubs." He laughs like its nothing but now I notice that his white shirt is indeed a red color.

"Leave it to Sora to do the dumb shit." I shrugged and quite honestly don't know what else to say, my mind goes blank and I have no idea how to continue this conversation. I'm just nervous around him, mostly because of my stupid crush, or feelings, or whatever I have. I just get too nervous and then I run out of things to say so I start to act a bit cold to finish the conversation and of course I end up looking like an asshole because no one can really understand the struggle I'm going through right here. I seriously suck.

I wonder if everyone struggles like this when they find someone they actually like and want to date. I hope everyone does, I want people to suffer in this hell with me. I remember Sora telling me how he always felt awkward around Riku before confessing his feelings, but once everything was set on the table that awkward phase ended pretty quickly.

"Are you going to hide in Roxas room? Ditch that, he was locked in there all morning with Axel if you know what I mean."

Okay, ew, I did not need to think of that right now. I groaned in disgust and my lips twitch along with it, Ventus seems to find it amusing though and I'm guessing he must definitely be drunk if he finds my faces funny.

"Yeah, you are better off in my room." And before I can say anything back, Ventus is already grabbing my wrist and pretty much dragging me over to his room. Okay but, this is starting to make me panic. I might not show it given the fact that I did have to take anger management classes in high school but I'm pretty positive it must be somewhat visible on my face. I hope it isn't though, but the idea of being alone with Ventus really worries me. Like a lot.

It wasn't like I had a whole argument as to why I shouldn't be in his bedroom, after all 'I kinda wanna go down on you' is not the best argument out there. At all. I'm pretty sure I would have failed miserably if I tried that. Or how about the whole 'Well I think you are hot and kinda wouldn't mind screwing you and stuff, I did drink four shots of vodka before this' and who could forget the whole 'I've been crushing on you since junior high and you made me gay' yeah, that's a winner. Please vote for me.

Ventus's room is...very nerdy. I forgot what a huge nerd he was. He has a bunch of video game, movies, shows and series posters on the wall. I can see a couple of figurines on the shelves and a heavy amount of video games as well. The room is not messy but is not...well neat, I like to keep my stuff organized at all times otherwise I feel frustrated and annoyed, but it doesn't bother me when other people's crap is like that, it is just my shit that gets on my nerves.

I preoccupied myself with the figurines on his shelves while Ventus goes inside his closet to look for a new shirt. I am using literally all of my self control not to just turn and look. I am grown up and I can handle myself, it is just a dude changing his shirt, that is all. At least that's what I tell myself because how awkward would it be for me to just stare as he changes, ha! I would rather listen to Axel's sad attempts at singing Karaoke instead and believe me, that shit is painful.

"I have some new games if you want to play them."

Oh thank god a distraction.

"Yeah, which ones do you ha...ve..." And why is he still not wearing a shirt. I turned just to stare at a very shirtless Ventus wearing only his pajama pants and cleaning his chest with a small wet towel.

Jesus fuck this is not the distraction I meant.

"Um...uh...y-yeah. Su-sure." Vanitas, please, for everything you have worked for, please don't fuck up right now. Just stop stuttering like you are ten, grab the controller and turn on the god damn ps4, just do it.

I seriously doubt it can get any worse than this, seriously. I try my hardest to look away as normal as humanly possible and instead walk over to the console to grab the controller. Now what? I guess I should sit, and so I do. I end up sitting on Ventus' bed with my elbows on my thighs but what I completely did not expect was for Ventus to sit next to me. Why is he still not wearing his god damn shirt. Okay, yeah, guys seeing each others' chest is normal whatever, but its not so normal when you are actually sexually attracted to someone and that someone is now sitting next to you and leaning back and I can see his stomach flexing naturally from the muscles and god damn why am I so gay.

"Ha! That reminds me of when you were in junior high and you used to stutter a lot." He snickers and leans his head against his own shoulder, watching as I go through the game menu. But still, dick move to talk about that Ventus. I had stuttering issues when I was younger because I had a hard time pronouncing words properly until I had to go to special classes for it.

"I thought it was cute, that's why I was always glad when Sora would piss you off and it made it harder for you."

Alright, you earned some points back for calling it cute but you still sound sadistic as fuck right now. Two-faced. Fake.

"Yeah, I don't really struggle with it anymore at all though, unless I'm super stressed or pissed off." I shrugged my shoulders and I can feel how close he is. It's okay, it's just two dudes, having some dude time, playing games but one happens to suck dick and that's it. Just...dude stuff, we are good, don't over think it Vanitas. I really need to stop calling myself by my name.

"Kind of weird how we always used to hang out when we were younger and now we hardly see each other, college life. How's work going by the way?"

"Yeah, you know, college takes up all my time. Work is work though, hell as always. I like the privileges of working at a game shop but the customers are the worst, I hate dealing with angry parents. Earlier today this lady came in with a controller that I didn't even want to touch. It was stained, sticky and looked like it had been through hell, she wanted a refund because she bought it only two weeks ago and it stopped working, like what the fuck lady, did you gave birth to a shitty gremlin?!"

Ventus was laughing again, not only I could hear his laugh but his body was shaking next to mines. I'm sure the mental image of a lady pushing out a furry odd creature out of her vagina might had been hilarious for some people.

"Seriously though, I'm just too busy with stupid unimportant shit. Mostly trying to keep my grades up and not die from starvation while Sora leeches off of me once in a while, how about yo-" I didn't get to finish my sentence at all, the whole idea of a sentence was even gone from my brain the moment I turned to face Ventus. I really wanted to ask how his life was going, I did, but something soft pressing against my lips cut me off. My brain was not functioning, it was still trying to even process the fact that Ventus was leaning in and kissing me. Okay, just okay holy shit. I need to do something, before my body reacts on it's own and its too late, yeah definitely. I throw in the towel when my hands reach for Ventus's face, holding his face carefully as I kept him in place and deepen the kiss.

Was I thinking that I would end up kissing Ventus tonight? No, not really, but is definitely an improvement. I let my hand slip down and behind his neck, pulling him closer as he parts his lips. I don't wanna go full out nasty, I mean come on. I want to enjoy this but that thought is thrown out the window when I feel his tongue pushing against my mouth. Let us be clear on this, I am not instigating this, but I'm for sure very okay with it. I flick his tongue with mine and I can feel him quietly giggling as he pushes his tongue further against mine, I let him win and enjoy the wet muscle brushing against my lips as he slowly slips it inside my mouth. It is an odd warm feeling, it is just not wet but warm and comfortable. I can taste some fruity flavor probably from the drinks he had but nothing too distracting. I wasn't even aware of the fact that I closed my eyes until I'm forced to open them when I feel a pair of cold fingers gently resting on my thighs and slowly crawling up.

"Hold on, Ventus." I pull back just enough so I'm not mumbling against his mouth. He looks slightly annoyed but well, fuck you, I'm not sure of what's going on yet, well I do but I'm not sure it's real.

"If you keep pushing me like this, I'm really not going to be able to stop. At all." I want to keep things as clear as I can. I don't want no blondie screaming in fear at some point because he doesn't understand what's happening.

"Um, yeah, that's kind of the point Vanitas. I'm not a kid, I kind of know what I'm doing." Ventus gives me this weird look, looking in between confused and maybe offended.

"Okay but is the sarcasm really necessary you ass?" I must have looked like I'm sulking because he leans in to kiss me on my cheek and then nuzzles against my face with a content noise. Is he a cat?

"Well, I wouldn't have to be sarcastic if you could read the mood."

It is then that I remember my life motto. It hasn't failed me yet, so FUCK IT!

I still don't want to look desperate though, and honestly I just wasn't expecting Ventus to be this bold, it has been a while since we hung out for sure, maybe college brought him out of his shell. Either way I can't really stop myself anymore as I gently push him down against the bed and sit on top of his thighs. I need to enjoy this, I want to enjoy this. I've been jerking off to this image since I was fifteen for fucks sake. Yeah, I'm pretty much a lame ass at this point but I am also on top of my blonde crush and that's a big win.

I take off my jacket as fast as I can, tossing it god's know where. I want to keep my shirt on for now but Ventus is the one to pull on it until I take it off as well and because I like to make life hard, I'm still wearing a tank top underneath. I get cold easily.

"How many fucking layers of clothes do you have?" Ventus sounds confused and surprised, but I can't really blame him. He seems to give up on my chest though and his hands are now working on my belt. I'm pretty much the only one with clothes on after all, since I don't consider Ventus pajama pants clothing. He pulls and yanks on my belt until he finally unbuckles the thing, maybe today was not a good day for skinny jeans but who cares. He is pulling my pants down, just below my thighs and I kick my shoes off so I can pull them off.

As soon as most of my clothes are gone I'm pulled back down and into another deep kiss, my hands quickly squeeze onto Ventus' hips, pulling them closer to my body as I slowly grind my hips against his. He is holding onto my head and his tongue is deep inside my mouth now. The muscle is gently rubbing against the roof of my mouth and pulling back just enough to suck on my lips and nibble them.

It wasn't enough for me though, I've been wanting this for far too long for this type of foreplay. I need to do more, and taste more and feel more. Maybe I'm being too pushy but he'll tell me if I have to stop, it's not like Ventus is a kid, just like he said he knows what he's doing and with my new found confidence I slowly lower my body, until my knees are on the floor. I pull down on his pajama pants and I have to half laugh when I notice blondie ain't wearing any underwear. Maybe I was seriously not reading the mood at all, now I feel silly. I half grin at Ventus, watching as he sits on the corner of the bed with me in between his legs.

I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not good at blowing, but I'm pretty fucking good at blowing. When you are a horny teenager and are too scared to try other things at first, blowjobs became my thing right away. It's fun and plus I did say I like dicks, right? So kissing and pretty much making out with one is for me quite fun, pretty fun.

Ventus is looking down at him and I'm just having my fun by resting my head against his thigh. I'm smirking and he's half glaring at me but then smiles and gently nudges my thigh with his leg. I guess I should stop being so slow. People are always trying to make it sound like blowjobs are all about whoever is getting it, but hell, if I'm gonna be giving one I'm gonna have fun too, fuck you. I do what I like and what I want, so when I press my lips against the head and Ventus' gives me a shaky sigh, I'm having fun. Having a face full of dick is fun though, and making out with one is better. I have to kiss the length as I gently run my tongue over the skin, letting the rest of the length press and rub against my cheek as I do so. My hands are resting on Ventus' thighs keeping them in place. I suck on the foreskin and gently pull on it with my lips as my mouth opens to take in the head and rub it against the roof of my mouth, being careful not to press to hard with my teeth.

It is fun, watching as Ventus closes his eyes and rub his lips together. He is holding onto the bedsheets, his legs tensing up before relaxing and gently thrusting his hips against my mouth. He gives a soft noise, his half lidded eyes now looking down at me. It is very hard not to just give in and give him what he wants right away. He looks too cute, and I can't help myself. I force myself to stop staring, my mouth almost forgetting what it is supposed to be doing. Instead I slowly lower my head, taking in half of his member while my hand holds onto the rest of his length. I for one don't like any kind of rough friction, which is why I drool just enough for his cock to get nice and wet and for my hand to move faster and easier on the sensitive skin.

I give a soft humming noise, looking up at blondie one more time as I start to swallow more of his length, watching him tremble and give quiet little moans in return. I can finally feel his hands holding onto my hair, and he is trying so hard not to pull on it, cute. Instead he starts to slowly thrust his hips against my mouth and I follow along with it, moving my head as he moves his hips and finding a good rhythm for my hand as it continues to stoke the rest of his member.

"Vanitas...i-if you keep going like this, I'm not going to last much longer." He half whines and I can't help but to tilt my head. Does that mean he wants to go that way too? I wasn't sure we were gonna get that far tonight. Hell, I was happy with just blowing him.

I give his cock one last suck, and lazily flick my tongue over it, letting the length rest on my face as I smirk at him.

"Okay, but do you even have condoms and lube, or whatever you want to do?" He shifts and I half pout when he begin to move backwards onto the bed just to reach for something underneath his bed. Okay, but why not hide that shit in a drawer or something. I'm handed a bag with condoms and a bottle of lube, that is full although the condoms are not. Who is this Ventus and what have they done to the kid that used to eat glue in kindergarten.

"I need to have some at all times, Roxas sometimes forgets to buy more for himself." He shrugs, chuckling quietly at me as I crawl on top of the bed again.

"Yeah, but ew I did not want to think about your brother and his boyfriend. Thanks for that."

"Whatever...mhm...actually." He looks away, gently scratching his stomach and all I can stare at is his tummy and the very hard member in between his legs, why am I still not swallowing that?

"Kind of weird to ask this, when, well..but uh...I've never been with a guy and done the whole, um..." He is blushing and at first I have a hard time getting it but as soon as I do I can only shrug at him.

"I'm whatever Ven, its cool. Don't sweat it..." I shrug again and move to sit in between his legs, leaning to give him a quick kiss. "Should have said it sooner though, I could have been sucking your dick and stretching too. I like that." I drop my arms on top of his shoulders and have to smirk at the blush on his face.

I'm getting needy and now also impatient though, he really should have said this sooner but what's done is done. I reach inside the bag to grab the bottle of lube, easily twisting the cap open before a pour a generous amount on my hand and fingers. I end up leaning further against Ventus as I reach back with one of my hands, pushing in my middle and ring finger inside me. I'm far too used to this to just start out with one finger, it annoys me when people try to do that, I know what I'm doing. I don't need to go slow. I end up leaning my head against Ventus' shoulder, my other arm now wrapped around him as I cling to him and slowly thrust my fingers inside my body. Gently and slowly I start to spread them out, pushing further inside my body and doing the same over and over. I'm shuddering and find myself quietly moaning. I'm usually not that needy when it comes to getting fucked but I guess since it's Ventus I don't mind it at all.

I keep my face buried against his shoulder, slowly thrusting my hips and feeling how the ring of muscles are loosening up. Just a bit more. With a quiet noise I close my eyes and then jerk when I feel something cold probing against my ass, I glance back and see as Ventus slowly starts to push one of his fingers inside as well, my body twitching and squirming in return as the third finger joins the other two. It feels good, it's starting to feel really good. Ventus' finger is slowly pulling on the opposite direction my fingers are moving on, and I'm half surprised when he is bold enough to add a second finger so quickly. I squirm a bit at the feeling, I almost forgot how good it felt to feel this full. I like how Ventus moves his fingers, but maybe it's just me being the obsessive weirdo that I am. Usually I would be pretty pissed if someone tried to rush me through this, but I'm okay with him doing it.

The four fingers are now thrusting in and out, stretching me out even further until I feel ready. I feel like I'm melting, my head is drowning in clouds and my legs are shaking. I'm panting and I can't stop the noises from crawling out, instead I pull my fingers out, nodding at Ventus with a weak moan. He looks down at me and nuzzles his face against mine again, this time reaching for one of the condoms and slipping it on, all the while keeping his fingers still inside. I squirm again and this time I move to spread my legs so I can keep my knees on either side of his hips. I can feel the cold rubber of the condom pressing near my opening and rubbing against my balls, causing goose bumps to crawl over my skin.

Ventus doesn't even wait for me to say anything, if anything the mess that I am right now should be the biggest green light in the planet. He holds onto my hips with one of his hands, while gripping his cock with the other. I slowly start to lower my hips, moving along with the arm around them. The condoms must have been lubed as well, because I feel almost no struggle as Ventus slowly pushes inside of me. It feels tight now, and so warm. The muscles are whining and twitching, trying to push Ventus' cock out but at the same time sucking it in deeper. I can hear myself moaning and I don't remember closing my eyes and burying myself against his neck, but I am. Both of my arms are around his neck and then the asshole decides to push me down so his whole member slips inside.

I gasp loudly, my eyes widening and god damnit Vanitas quit thinking the little bit of hurt feels good. But it does, I'm panting again, my lungs not really getting enough air even though I'm not even moving yet, its almost as if just the idea of Ventus finally doing this with me has me breathless. It sounds corny as fuck but I don't care. I feel too sensitive and too awake, but at the same time numb and like my head is gone. Everything feels good, too good, and the first thrust has me moaning louder than I thought I would. I can tell it surprises Ventus as well, because he stops right away and looks at me, his hands freezing around my hips.

"I'm...I'm pretty sure they would hear that Vanitas." And he laughs and I glare at him but I'm pretty sure I just look like I'm sulking again because I don't have the strength to look deadly right now. My legs are shaking, my arms are clinging to him and his cock is buried deep inside my ass, I have the god damn right to be as loud as I want. Still, I don't want his brother or my brother for that matter fucking up the moment so I do the only thing I can think of, I reach for my tank top and then bite on it.

Ventus gets what I'm doing right away and this time he makes me yelp in surprise when he flips us over so he's in between my legs and my back is against the bed. I glare at him for not giving me a heads up but I don't even have time to complain, his hands are quickly pushing on my legs and I can feel my stomach twitching and my lungs complaining as my legs are pushed further against my chest until they are almost touching my shoulders. Its this for real!? I can only hiss in frustration against my shirt but that soon melts away when Ventus smiles at me and then slowly starts thrusting his hips.

The warmth inside of me slowly starts to spread again, the odd feeling of my insides pushing and sucking in onto his cock starts again. By now my toes are curling up and my eyes are fighting to stay open. The twitching in my stomach only increases because of the new position. I can't bring myself to complain about anything anymore, or even think about it. Instead I bite onto my shirt and moan against it, my lips sucking onto the wet fabric as I try my best not to be too loud. I can feel everything though, every single inch as it slowly pulls out and back inside, thrusting slow at first before starting a quick pace. The bed was now whining underneath, moving along with us and the sheets were lightly burning on my back.

It felt so good, too good, at some point I was biting down on my shirt so hard that Ventus had to stop me, he gently shoved his thumb in my mouth, making me let go of my shirt for a little bit as I moaned and panted against his finger. He pulled his hand back then and pushed my shirt back inside, this time I wasn't biting as thigh, my moans had mellowed down, my panting taking up most of my noises as I squirmed and closed my eyes. I was going to cum soon, I was sure. My consciousness was gone and I could hardly keep my eyes open now, my cloudy vision starting at the blond on top of me as he kept thrusting, his hand now gently rubbing my collarbone and neck. I wanted to cum.

The feeling building up in my stomach was almost at its limit. The way Ventus kept roughly thrusting inside of me was melting me away, my legs were exhausted, staying spread open as he kept going. My opening was hot and posing no resistance. I needed to cum. It was too much. I didn't want to cum just from my ass, it was too embarrassing.

"V-ven...h-hold on. I-I ne-n-ah!" I tilted my head back and moaned loudly when Ventus pretty much shut me up by giving a rough, long thrust. The head of his length hitting against my prostate over and over.

"Your stuttering again, ha! Nice." He half grinned and I wanted to tell him to stop before I came, my face was red and my body was twisting. I was holding onto the sheets trying to hide my face. Ventus however ended up leaning in and holding onto my face as he kissed my lips and kept thrusting in the same way over and over. I was going to kill him, I was. But for now I couldn't stop moaning, he moved his hands to hold onto mine now, pretty much looming over me to keep me from stopping what was going to happen. He knew exactly what I meant to do, and wasn't letting it happen.

I half whined one last time before I couldn't help myself but to arch my back and give a loud moan as his last thrust send me over the edge. I couldn't hold it anymore, it wasn't going to happen. My cock was twitching and hard as I came, feeling how neglected it had been this whole time. I felt so drained, even though I could still feel my member pulsating with blood and feeling odd about cumming without being stroked. It was a strange feeling, but I was still satisfied, especially when Ventus didn't stop as I was cumming. He kept thrusting in and out, hitting the same spot and I just shuddered as another the last bit of cum I had finally came out. I felt soft and gone, I could feel Ventus still moving and my ass slightly burning now, but not in a painful way at all. He kept going until I heard him moan and cling to me, he had reached his own limit then. He clung to me so tight, and it was so warm. I wasn't even aware that I had been this tired until now. My eyes were struggling to stay awake and I felt as Ventus shifted and clung to me, burring his face against my neck. I was gone after that.

* * *

I just wanted to have a nice breakfast really. Maybe one that didn't involved survival of the fittest, but that would be what a normal family has, not me. Especially when you have a brother that is broke as hell most of the time and has no shame in eating your food, but I honestly just wanted to eat my god damn cereal before it was too late for work.

"Fuck you Sora! Those are my cocoa pebbles!" I woke up screaming and extremely confused. For one this was not my kitchen, second Sora was nowhere to be found and third Ventus was looking at me with wide eyes as he laid down on his stomach with a book and notebook in front of him. He looked startled but that soon melted into a grin and then a full blown laugh.

Okay what was happening now? I remember the weird dream, and the party and oh that's right. I let Ventus fuck me silly last night and I just woke up on his bed.

"Good morning to you too?" Ventus was grinning from ear to ear, the pencil he was holding gently tapping on his notebook.

"G'morning." I half mumbled and then collapsed back on the pillows, hiding my face against them. I was not a morning person at all.

"Sora is helping Roxas clean up. He said to, and I quote "get your ass dressed asap so we can leave" his words not mine."

It was then that I noticed that Ventus was fully dressed in his pajamas again, except now he was wearing a shirt too and I was completely naked. Well, not like he hadn't seen any of this last night.

"I don't want to wake up." I nodded, hiding underneath the blankets. Ventus in return giggled and ended up crawling on top of me, his face nuzzling against mine again. He was for sure a cat.

"Well, I don't want you to leave either but he says you have work this afternoon, so how about I pick you up afterward and we can go grab a bite to eat?"

Okay that got my full attention. Did this mean he actually wanted to hang out with me and stuff? Does that mean my childhood crush was just not a crush anymore? I wanted to ask all of these questions but I didn't want to be too pushy, time would tell. I just had to be patient I guess. But honestly I wanted to rush in head first and not give a fuck, but I also didn't want to scare him away.

"Alright, I get off at nine."

"Sounds like a plan then."

The ride back home was annoying. Sora was looking at me and grinning with that stupid grin of his that he did when he was happy or satisfied with something. The worst part was that he wouldn't stop. I knew he wanted to talk about it but I wasn't gonna start no fucking conversation. I was still pissed at him even if his stupid party invitation did get me laid, and by blondie.

"Soooo, how was the party last night?"

"Shut up, shut up. Don't start with that shit. Ventus was probably half drunk and is going to regret this tomorrow so just don't even."

"Uh...Vanitas, Ventus doesn't drink."

Oh...fuck it.

* * *

Making Vanitas have stuttering issues as he grew up was something that just popped into my head when I thought of him struggling to say something and getting pissed off and sulky in return, and of course over-reacting about it.

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
